


Moments In Time

by aexis1465



Series: Moments In Time [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Character in a coma, Flashbacks, M/M, also really cute, kinda cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Miles thought it was weird how close he was to all of his co-workers. He could tie multiple memories to each person that walked into Kerry’s hospital room. He had been sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chair next to Kerry’s bed ever since they let him into the room. Most of his friends have already walked through. Each one sharing a story of the time they spent with Miles and Kerry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments In Time

Sometimes Miles thought it was weird how close he was to all of his co-workers. He could tie multiple memories to each person that walked into Kerry’s hospital room. He had been sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chair next to Kerry’s bed ever since they let him into the room. Most of his friends have already walked through. Each one sharing a story of the time they spent with Miles and Kerry. 

“Hey Miles, how are you holding up?” Burnie walks in and sits down in the chair next to Miles. 

“Believe it or not, I’ve been better.” Miles let up a small smile before returning to his stoic expression. He was over the “Crying for ten hours straight” part of this, now he was slowly returning to his old self. He was almost the same person, he was just more serious and shut-out from the world. 

“That was my favorite podcast, ya know?” Burnie didn’t have to mention which podcast he was talking about, Miles knew. After all, it was his favorite podcast too. 

_He and Kerry sat on the couch nervously waiting for Gus and Burnie to join them on the podcast set. They thought the podcast would be the perfect way to tell the community about their relationship because it would only be about them for about ten minutes before someone moved onto the next subject._

_“Podcast starts in one minute!” Someone yells from the other room. Burnie and Gus sat down in their respective chairs and everyone silently sat staring at the monitor off screen. Miles and Kerry were inching closer together on the couch, preparing themselves for the upcoming conversation._

_“Hello everyone, and welcome to the Rooster Teeth Podcast. This week we have: Gus.”_

_“Miles.”_

_“Kerry.”_

_“Burnie.”_

_“And Gus.” He starts the podcast. He and Burnie both stare at Miles and Kerry, waiting for them to make their announcement. They were starting to regret their decision of starting the podcast with it rather than saying it at the end and dealing with it at a later date._

_“So, Miles and Kerry. You had something to tell everyone.” Burnie tries to help them get started._

_“Yeah.” Kerry nodded. This shocked Miles. Kerry was normally very anxious and wasn’t the kind of person to bring attention to himself. “Miles and I are dating.”_

_Miles let out a breath and grabbed Kerry’s hand. Gus said a quick “congrats” before changing the subject like the suspected. He smiles over to Kerry before joining in on the conversation._

“It was my favorite too.” He agreed. That podcast was the reason they could be more open about their relationship. They weren’t hiding it at home, but they had to everywhere else because of the fear of being rejected by everyone. 

“Listen bud, I gotta go. But call me if anything happens. Okay?” Burnie pats Miles on the back before walking out the door. 

And hour later, Josh walked in with food. Miles knew he was coming- he came every Saturday with lunch. He kept Miles up to date with everything that was going on in animation. Since Miles wasn’t there, he had left Kyle and Josh to take his and Kerry’s place. 

“Everyone in animation wanted me to tell you they missed you guys.” Josh hands him his lunch. It was a burger and milkshake from Wendy’s. 

“I miss them too. How’re the shows going?” He knew RWBY was coming to end and they would have already started on the scripts for Red vs Blue. 

“Good. RWBY hasn’t been the same without Jaune or Neptune in it though. We were thinking of taking a small break in hopes Kerry wakes up and you guys can come help, but you wouldn’t let that happen. And the script for RvB is doing pretty bad. Most of us are animators, not writers. We tried to get Burnie to help us, but we ended up with very little help from Gus and Geoff instead. I actually brought your laptop in hopes you could look it over when you have time. Maybe work on it a little?” 

“Of course I’ll look at it.” He grabbed the laptop out of Josh’s hands and set it on the floor. 

“Just email me if you make any revisions so I can send them to Kyle. I’m sure there will be an RT Life of everyone swarming my computer trying to get a look at a sign of communication from you.” 

“It’d be better than the RT Life of you guys ambushing my anniversary date.” 

_“Can I open my eyes now?” Kerry tried pry Miles’ hands off his eyes, but he wouldn’t budge._

_“Nope. But don’t worry, we’re almost there.” Miles was excited. He had spent all morning ditching work trying to put this together. It was there one year anniversary and he couldn’t get the day off to take Kerry out on a proper date, so he had to make do with what he had to work with._

_“Alright we’re here.” Miles takes his hands off of Kerry and waits for a reaction._

_“You took me to the sound booth?”_

_“Yes! Come on.” He drags Kerry inside to see the meal he set up inside. All of Kerry’s favorite foods were spread across the floor waiting to be eaten._

_“I hope you like it; I spent all morning on it.” Miles rubs the back of his neck nervously._

_“I love it! Thank you Miles.” Kerry reaches up to kiss him before sitting on the floor and eating._

_“The best part is that because we’re in the sound booth, nobody should bother us.”_

_They talked and ate for nearly thirty minutes with no interruptions. Miles was sitting against the wall with Kerry in between his legs and leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man and let his head rest on Kerry’s shoulder._

_“I’m really glad you like this.”_

_“I’m really glad you-” Kerry was interrupted by Josh, Caleb, and Kyle barging into the sound booth. Each of them had a phone in their hands, capturing the moment they were witnessing._

_“So this is where you’ve been all day.” Josh laughed while filming everything around them._

_“Didn’t know you had a soft spot MIles.” Kyle teased._

_“Bullshit you didn’t. He’s the sappiest guy I know.” Kerry retorted._

_“I am not!”_

_“Yes you are. And it’s okay, I love that about you.” Kerry turned around and kissed Miles’ jaw._

_“You guys are adorable.” Caleb comments._

_“Will you just get out?” Miles crossed his arms._

_“Okay guys, come on. Let’s leave the lovebirds alone and go post this for this week’s RT Life.”_

“Nothing is better than that. And when Caleb went back ten minutes later with Brandon to film the recap? That was even better. I’ve never seen someone angrily tell the audience what Achievement Hunter had going on.” 

“You interrupted our anniversary date! Twice!” 

“Good times.” Josh laughed and looked down at his phone. “Kyle just texted, I need to go back to work. I’ll see you later dude.” 

“See ya.” Miles finished his meal, throwing it in the garbage next to Kerry’s bed. 

Miles enjoyed when Josh visited, it gave him the chance to be more like himself. He was more relaxed around Josh, he could take his mind off the Kerry’s coma and just talk. He could listen to Josh talk about how the animation department has been and hear the different things going on around the office. 

He often wonders if he should go back to the office. On a financial standpoint, that would be the best thing to do. He can’t live without a paycheck forever. As far as life goes, all of his friends are there. His favorite things to do are there. Rooster Teeth is one of his favorite places to be, yet he hasn’t been there in almost two months. 

Instead of dwelling on his thoughts, he reaches for his laptop that was discarded on the ground while he ate. He plugged it into the wall and turned it on. He was greeted with a picture of him and Kerry from the time he went on a double date with Barbara and Aaron to the zoo. Kerry was standing at the railing yelling at a penguin who was squawking back at him. Miles was standing behind Kerry preparing himself to separate Kerry and this penguin before they were kicked out of the zoo. 

He opened his email to see hundreds of emails that he chose to ignore. Instead he clicked on the link for the newest Red vs Blue script. He looked it over, noticing how awful it was. Josh was right, they were not even close to being writers. It took nearly three hours for him to change the script and then send it back to Josh. He wasn’t complaining though, it gave him three hours to do something other than stare at the wall. 

“Knock knock.” Jon invited himself into the room. He sat in the same spot everyone else had that day. 

“Hey.” 

“Good to see you’re doing better. I just came to drop this off,” He sets the golden Gus down on the bedside table. 

“Why?” 

“Meg and Lidnsay were on today and they wanted me to give you and Kerry the trophy. They said it was to remind you of when you beat them.” 

“Oh. Tell them I said thank you.” Jon nodded and left the room. Miles twisted his wedding ring around on his finger as he thought about the last time he was on On The Spot. 

_“Alright, let’s find out what the first team’s prompt is.” Jon said after explaining the game. “The prop is this ring pop-”_

_“That’s not fair! They get food!” Meg yelled._

_“The place is New York City, and the genre is romance. You have sixty seconds, starting with Miles, go!”_

_Miles grabbed the ring from Jon’s hand and got down on one knee in front of Kerry. He has been planning this since he found out it was the season finally of the show._

_“Kerry Shawcross, I have loved you since the day you showed up in animation dressed up in a pikachu onesie. You make everyday worth living and you make my life so much better just by existing. I am the luckiest person in the world because I get to wake up next you everyday and fall asleep the same way. There isn’t anything in the world that is worth as much as your smile. I don’t even want to imagine a day where you aren’t with me doing stupid things around the office. So, I was wondering if you would go to New York with me and get married?”_

_“Kerry!” Jon called out to allow Kerry to answer._

_“Yes!” Miles slid the ring pop onto Kerry’s finger and sat back down in his seat as soon as the timer went off._

_“I don’t think we need to hear Lidnsay and Meg’s turn, Miles and Kerry win the round and the game.”_

_Everyone clapped as the cameras turned off and they were given the okay to leave the set. Kerry took off the ring pop, giving it back to Jon. People congratulated them all the way back their desks, confusing Kerry._

_“Why do people keep congratulating us? Nobody cares this much about winning On The Spot.”_

_“Wait, what?” Miles stopped walking to stare at Kerry. He thought the other understood he it was a serious proposal, not just a joke to win the game._

_“Do you not notice the people?”_

_“No, I notice them. How do you not realize they are congratulating us on being engaged?”_

_“W-What? That was serious?”_

_“Yes!” Miles carried on to explain how the entire week had been leading up to him proposing. In the end, Miles had to redo it and give Kerry the real ring before he would say yes because “A ring pop isn’t classy enough.”_

Miles stands up from the plastic chair for the first time that day. He stretches his limbs out and walks into the hallway to get a nurse. He tells her to contact him if anything happens to Kerry and that he would be back the next day. Miles walked out of the hospital and towards his car that had been parked in the same spot for nearly a month. He drove away from the hospital and towards stage 5 where he could resume his life. He realized he wasn’t helping anyone by sitting at Kerry’s bedside all day everyday. Kerry wasn’t going anywhere, he would be okay until Miles returned the next day.


End file.
